


So Fresh And So Clean

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [22]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS Backstage, 5sos cake - Freeform, Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Cheeky Luke, Come Swallowing, Deep Throating, Drinking, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mischief, Nudity, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Standing Position, Teasing, Top Calum, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Calum called Luke unclassy for having sex in the most inappropriate places, Luke kind of wanted to make Calum change his mind and make him experience a little bit of his 'unclassiness'. Sex was not the only thing Calum got from Luke that night, he also got played by Luke but little did he know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fresh And So Clean

Luke was curled on the couch, sipping a hot cup of coffee, and sighed happily as the warmth ran down his throat. They had just finished their show in Toronto and they were all still hyped up from being on stage; so, they were all having a beer to tone down their adrenaline rush, except for Luke, who had opted for a coffee. The younger boy laughed when Ashton got up to dance to some funky music, while Calum was bouncing in his seat and Michael was sprawled on another couch, making some weird sounds along with the music.

“I need another beer,” Ashton raised a fist in the air and moved from side to side.

“I need one too,” Luke called.

“Aren’t you having coffee?” Michael said loudly. “Let’s all get drunk tonight.”

“Don’t we always?” Calum laughed.

“Yes, but tonight we’re gonna get drunk and have sex all over the place,” Luke stated and sipped at the beer that Ashton had handed him.

“Cheap and without class, as always,” the bassist shook his head.

“What? I’m not cheap. You’ve had sex with me too.”

“Yeah, but I’ve never had sex in a public toilet or worse, in a dark alley.”

“That’s because you don’t have a sense of adventure,” Michael pointed out. “Try doing it in the open. Let your cock breathe.”

“My dick is breathing just fine and what you said made no sense. How is having a sense of adventure related to having sex in a public toilet? It’s just unclassy and not my thing.”

“Next song,” Ashton shouted as he changed the music. “Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof.  
Who let the dogs out woof, woof, woof, woof,” he sang along.

“Woof, woof, woof, woof,” Michael laughed.

Also laughing, Ashton dropped himself next to Luke before whispering to him. “I had a great time on my birthday. Ready for a return gift?”

“Always ready,” Luke smiled.

“What are you two whispering? I wanna know too,” Michael threw a handful of Doritos at them.

Luke ignored him and looked at the table. “What’s this?” he poked the odd-looking bread-like thing with his index.

“Twisted cinnamon stick,” Calum replied.

“Yeah, Calum has that weird cinnamon obsession lately,” the drummer commented.

“It’s not an obsession. Cinnamon is actually good for health. It boosts brain activities and increases blood circulation.”

The moment Calum was done with his statement, the other three burst out laughing.

“Seriously Calum?” Michael asked.

“What? Those are facts. And this thing tastes so good.”

“I’ll have one of the cinnamon sticks,” Luke said slowly. “Whoever is offering…”

Calum scoffed. “Can you ever spend a day and not make a sexual reference?”

“Hmmmmm… nope.”

“You’re not over Luke’s sexual reference habit and I’m not over your cinnamon obsession,” the oldest of them said.

“Twisted cinnamon sticks,” Michael laughed.

“You fuckers can think what you want, I’m off for a quick shower before we go back on the bus.”

Calum grabbed his stuffs from his bag and made his way to the shower area. Sighing, the brunette slipped out of his clothes and stepped into the small cubicle. He again let out a breath when the warm water hit against his skin and he realised how sore he was; besides, there was nothing better than a hot shower after a long tiring day, although his started at midday. He did not know how but somehow, he found himself humming to the tune of ‘Who let the dogs out’ and he quietly laughed to himself. He had to admit the song was quite addicting and even Ashton had been going on with it for nearly a week. Squeezing some shower gel into his palm, he lathered his chest and let himself be engulfed by the sweet scent. He bent down and rubbed more of the gel on his leg, unaware that Luke was watching him while smiling to himself. Luke tip-toed to him and wrapped his arms around Calum’s waist, taking him by surprise. Calum instantly realised the pair of arm belonged to none other than Luke and he could also tell that the blonde was as equally naked as he was.

“What are you doing here?”

“I need a shower too and we don’t have much time, so… I thought I’d help you out and you’d help me. That way, we’ll both be done with our showers and also save time.”

“You and your logic,” Calum shook his head.

“What’s that smell?”

“My shower gel, it’s a new one, cinnamon scented.”

Restraining himself from laughing, Luke looked at the water that was running down Calum’s chest. “Yummy.”

“Get out of here.”

“You can’t refuse me, it’s my birthday.”

“No, it’s not. Your birthday is in four days.”

“But you still can’t refuse me because I’m that cute, adorable friend who you can’t say no to. Let’s get to the showers already.”

“I guess arguing with you is useless. Turn around, I’ll do your back.”

“Why not start with something that within your reach? Like my dick?”

“Is that why you’re here?”

“Maybe…”

“Turn around,” Calum ordered.

Squirting a little bit of gel into his palm, Calum rubbed them together and pressed them flat against Luke’s shoulder blades. He gently moved them in circles and towards his spine before moving them away from each other again. Next, he slowly trailed his hands down Luke’s back and moved them back up at the same slow pace. His thumbs massaged his shoulders back and forth in a soothing motion and he smiled when Luke hummed in appreciation. Taking more of the gel, he again dragged his hands along Luke’s back before taking the younger boy’s hands into his and lifting them above his head. He slid his hands down Luke’s arms, lathering them, and then stopped at his underarms to tickle him. Luke giggled and wriggled against Calum before letting his hand fall down thus, trapping Calum’s hands there. The brunette playfully pulled on the little hairs there, instantly causing Luke to let go and freeing his hands. He again lifted Luke’s hands and moved to soap his sides, which he also tickled with his finger pads. Calum directed his palms to the swell of Luke’s butt and he pressed his palms flat against the cheeks, grabbing a handful of flesh and squeezing it. Luke hissed at the action and leant into the touch. Biting the side of his lower lip, Calum kneaded them with his fingers, pressing them together then releasing them.

Just when Luke was starting to enjoy the little massage, Calum turned him around. He groaned and was about to protest but Calum silenced him by pressing his index to his lips. Pouring some more of the shower gel in the crook of his palm, Calum tilted his hand and let the liquid drip onto the middle of Luke’s chest, eyeing it as it rolled down the younger boy’s stomach, to his belly button. He pressed his index to Luke’s skin and drew little random patterns on it with the shower gel. When Luke reached out to touch him, Calum swatted the blonde’s hand away and resumed his task, smearing the soap onto Luke’s chest and stomach. Dropping to his knees, he worked on Luke’s legs, starting with his thighs and going down his legs. He trailed his hands up Luke’s inner thigh, going close to his penis but he did not touch him there, despite Luke’s little whimpers. The younger boy wanted more but it seemed like Calum was set on teasing him but not giving him what he craved for. As Calum again rubbed his stomach, Luke snaked a hand between them and tentatively touched himself but Calum pushed his hand away and mouthed a ‘no touching’ as he kept going.

“There, all done,” the brunette smiled and pulled Luke under the running water. “All bathed and cleaned.”

“But you didn’t wash my dick.”

“You can do it yourself, it’s within your reach.”

“But you said no touching.”

“You can now because I’m done.”

Smiling widely, Luke instantly reached out and grazed Calum’s chest, moving his hand up, until it was under his chin and pulled him in for a kiss; a kiss, which Calum did not pull away from. Instead, he kissed back as he wrapped his arms tightly around Luke’s waist. The younger boy lips curved upward in a tiny smile while he moved them against Calum’s impatiently. He swiped his tongue across the other boy’s bottom lip, urging him to open up and when he did, he pushed his tongue into his mouth. They rubbed their tongues together as Luke trailed his index up one of Calum’s thighs and slipped his hand between their bodies before pressing his palm against the other boy’s penis. Calum hissed when Luke’s hand made contact with his dick and he rubbed it against Luke’s soft palm. He tilted his head to one side as Luke trailed his mouth along his jaw to the side of his neck. Luke licked at the skin and, dragging his mouth and tongue lower, he took the skin at his collar bone between his teeth, biting down hard on it before sucking on it. That action caused a moan to escape Calum’s lips and he closed his eyes as he let himself be manipulated by the younger boy.

He pressed Calum backward, until his back hit against the cold tiled wall, and crashed their chests together as he again claimed his lips for another wet kiss. Luke enclosed his arms around Calum’s neck while Calum placed a hand on Luke’s hip and wrapped the other around his waist as they slowly rubbed against one another, grinding their hardening dicks together. The younger boy shifted and wrapped his fingers around Calum’s penis, wasting no time to move it up and down. They pulled away from the kiss and panted as Calum placed his forehead onto Luke’s shoulder. The brunette parted his lips and thrust into Luke’s fist, making sure to keep up with the pace that he had set. He slid the hand that he had on Luke’s hips lower and cupped his ass, squeezing it as he again thrust forward. Turning his head to side, Calum connected his mouth to the side of Luke’s neck, pressing a kiss there, and moved to nibble on his earlobe. He tugged on it and licked the shell of his ear before again directing his mouth to his neck. Inching his face closer to the other boy, Luke placed a series of open-mouthed kisses to his damp shoulder and let his teeth graze Calum’s smooth skin.

Calum pulled away and shook his head. “No biting, no scratching and no hitting.”

“But that’s the best part.”

“No, not necessarily. We can still have the best fucking time without being aggressive.”

“As you wish. Now, feed me that cinnamon stick of yours.”

Luke pressed a last kiss to Calum’s lips and dropped to his knees in front of the other boy. Licking his lips, he pressed them to the head of the bassist’s erection, licking it before sucking on it. He pulled back a little and twirled his tongue around it, teasing it and causing Calum to hiss. The younger boy directed his eyes to Calum’s face, Calum, who had his head tilted backward, his lips parted and hands were playing with his own nipples, and he again sucked on the head. Slowly, he took the length into his mouth and buried it deep in, until his lips were touching Calum’s hipbones. When he did not gag and thought he could handle it, Luke pulled away slightly and did the same thing again, deep throating Calum. He moved his mouth along the older boy’s erection, sucking on it at the same time while his hand pumped the base. Calum laced his fingers through Luke’s damp hair and guided Luke’s head as he gently thrust into his mouth. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself be engulf by the warmth. When Luke trailed his hand to Calum’s balls, the brunette wrapped his own fingers around the base, pulled out of Luke’s mouth and rubbed the head of his penis across his lips before pushing back into his mouth.

“Luke? Hold on,” Calum mumbled.

“What?”

“Need more.”

“We’ll need something…”

“I have body oil in my bathroom kit. It’s…”

“Let me guess. Cinnamon?” Luke took the bottle from Calum’s hand and read the label before letting out a laugh.

“Turn around.”

Luke did as he was told and spun around, pressing his hands against the wall before parting his legs and arching his back. He gasped when Calum stepped close to him and rubbed his penis along his crease and hole a few times. Although when the younger boy pushed his ass against his cock, Calum pulled away and quickly uncapped the oil, pouring it into Luke’s crease. He then smeared the oil with his index and middle fingers, which he ever so slightly pushed into Luke’s hole. Curling them inside, Calum wrapped his other hand around Luke’s waist and gradually trailed it lower to his length, taking it into his hand as his two fingers moved in and out of the younger boy’s ass. Calum pushed the digits apart, scissoring them in Luke and stretching him, and pumped on Luke’s erection as Luke let out a loud moan. He pushed back onto Calum’s fingers, taking them deeper, and took them out as he thrust forward into Calum’s fist. When Calum’s hand sped around his penis, Luke stopped moving and let Calum take the lead again, pleasuring him both ways. He pulled his fingers out and pressed his palms flat against the back of Luke’s neck, trailing it downward to his ass and squeezing his cheeks again.

After coating his dick, Calum slowly pushed it in, inch by inch, until he was completely buried inside. He placed his hands on Luke’s hips as he started to move back and forth, thrusting in him steadily. Luke shook his wet hair out of his face, not caring that he was splashing the water everywhere, and arched his back even more, so that Calum was going further in him. He rotated his ass against Calum hips and matched the movement of the other boy’s pelvis. In turn, the brunette trailed one of his hands up Luke’s side and reached his nipple, rubbing it with his finger pads. The temperature in the small confinement was rising rapidly and the warm water that was hitting against their side was not helping the situation. Calum pulled back completely and pushed back in again and at the same time, Luke enclosed his fingers around his cock, pumping it. He turned his head to the side and bit on his arm to prevent himself from screaming as Calum repeatedly hit his prostate with each one of his forward thrusts. The side of his face nearly hit against the wall as his hand slipped and his legs buckled. Fortunately, Calum caught him in time and steadied him.

The bassist kissed the back of his neck and pressed him flat against the wall as he held him tightly, with one arm around his waist, and hoisted one of his legs up, holding it in place with the other hand. He wasted no time to again push in him, resuming the pace that he had set. Reaching behind him, Luke placed a hand on Calum’s hip and laced his fingers into Calum’s messy locks before turning his head to the side to kiss Calum, whose chin was on his shoulder. As Calum’s lower body moved against him, so did their lips; Luke took Calum’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it. Calum’s hips sped up and the blonde gasped against his lips as the older boy again hit his prostate. Pulling away from Luke’s mouth, Calum attached his lips to the side of the other boy’s neck and lightly nibbled on the skin. Then, he pressed their cheeks together and rubbed them against each other. Instantly, he let out a happy sigh when Luke beard pricked his skin, causing the younger boy to let out a little laugh at the action and Luke again turned his head to the side, to press a kiss to the corner of the bassist’s mouth. He thrust into his own fist when Calum pushed deeper in him and slid his thumb to the head of his erection, teasing it while he tried his best to clench his muscles around Calum’s penis.

As the cinnamon scent evaded their nostrils, Calum emptied himself inside of Luke’s ass and gradually slowed down. He let go of Luke’s leg and rested his forehead onto the younger boy’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath while Luke’s hand kept moving around himself without fail. It did not take long before Calum again turned him around and dropped to his knees. He seized Luke’s penis and pumped it a few times before taking it into his mouth and going straight to suck on it. Luke balled his hands into fists and cursed at the sudden change of situation. He leant against the wall and thrust into Calum’s mouth eagerly as he too needed to cum. Taking Luke by surprise, Calum pushed two fingers in him and curled them inside, luckily finding his prostate. When a yelp left Luke’s mouth, Calum smiled around his dick and curled his fingers again and again in him; his knees felt weak, his legs felt like jelly and his heart was racing. It was all it took for him to cum. Calum sucked him a couple more times, milking everything out of him, and swallowed it all before getting to his feet.

He shifted and positioned himself under the jet, rinsing himself off as his eyes never left Luke. The younger boy lifted his head to look at Calum, eyeing the stream that went down the brunette’s cheek, to his chin, while a few stray droplets of water rolled down to die at his parted lips; Calum was looking incredibly attractive at that very moment. He leant forward and took his plump lips between his own, into a short kiss.

“That was a perfect way to have a shower,” Luke mumbled against Calum’s lips.

“I’d be lying if I say otherwise,” the bassist smiled.

“Hey, close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

Biting the side of his lower lip, Luke slyly exited the stall and wrapped Calum’s towel around his hips before grabbing their clothes and tip-toeing to the door. Calum’s eyes shot open when he heard the door closing and, quickly closing the faucet, he rushed to the door, to peek outside.

“Luke, give me my clothes back,” he asked when he saw the younger boy a few feet away from the door.

“Nope.”

“Come on, this is not funny.”

“This is what you get for calling me cheap and unclassy,” Luke grinned before turning around and walking away.

“Luke? Luke? Get back here,” Calum called. “Luke?” Calum sighed and leant against the door when his calls fell on deaf ears; how was he going to get out of there?

“Calum? Open the door,” Michael said as he gently knocked on it.

“What?”

“Don’t say ‘what’ like this. I got you a towel.”

“Thank you, Michael. You’re a life saviour,” Calum mumbled as he let the other boy inside. “How did you know?”

“I heard you and then I saw Luke walking away with your stuffs. I instantly knew he was up to some mischief.”

“You’re always there when I need you.”

“Anytime buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you like it :) xx
> 
> Who let the dogs out, woof, woof, woof, woof.


End file.
